


Lift - A Mandalorian Story

by wareweasel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Bounty Hunters, Gen, Mandalorian, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, detective mandalorian, drug ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wareweasel/pseuds/wareweasel
Summary: The Mandalorian accepts a bounty for a drug manufacturer who has found a way to create a synthetic drug that affects droids. Dyn must find the manufacturer, who has disappeared, as well as any associates he may have with knowledge of how to make the drug, and prevent it from getting off-world in Takodana.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Job

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set several years before the events of The Mandalorian and baby Yoda.

Dyn stepped off the Razorcrest parked on the outskirts of Dalnor; the collection of ramshackle homes, warehouses, and shipping centers that the "Guild" called home. Dyn pushed open two saloon style doors that led into the dilapidated bar that served as Greef Carga's base of operations. The bar was simply called "Town Bar," and was the only one available in the small town; it was also exclusively used by members from the Guild. Greef Carga sat at the only non-grubby table in the place and greeted Mando with his customary enthusiasm and charm.

"Mando!" He shouted over the general din as he beckoned him over. "It's been a long time, how did those last bounties go? If my memory serves you had to fly across half the system to collect them. I hope they didn't give you any trouble."

Dyn sat down at the table and pushed the five bounty fobs over to Greef.

"No trouble," he replied calmly.

Greef smiled and slid a stack of Republic credits across the table. "Business has been booming lately, Mando, so I can pay you in full, this time."

He smiled as he grabbed the fobs and waved several of his men to begin unloading the unlucky victims, now bound in carbonite. Dyn picked up the credits and tucked them into a pocket in his jacket.

"You want a drink?"

Dyn sat straight in his seat. "Do you have another bounty?"

Greef laughed and sighed as he shook his head.

"Always business with you Mando, you're a damn good bounty hunter, my best, but you need to learn to relax once in a while." He gestured expansively at the rest of the bar, half-filled with bounty hunters milling around, drinking, and gambling. "You need to enjoy some of what life has to offer."

Dyn remained unmoved. "If you don't have another bounty I'll be on my way."

Greef smiled ruefully and waved a placating hand. "Alright, save your threats. I have one that's pretty interesting."

He placed a puck on the table, which Dyn picked up and switched on. A hologram appeared depicting a plain looking humanoid with long, lanky hair and a scar across his face. Greef leaned forward as Dyn studied the man.

"This one's real interesting. Apparently this guy is part of a drug ring out of Takodana. Word is this guy, or someone, is making this new substance called Lift that is messing with droids. Apparently it's making their cybernetic enhancements go off the scale.

"I didn't realize droids could take drugs."

Greef shrugged. "Neither did I. Apparently its some sort of nano-tech discovered out past the outer rim, it's a bit of a game changer."

Dyn leaned forward, interest piqued, and gestured to the puck. "So who's the target."

"Some guy named Terz Harat. I think he invented the stuff."

"How much is the bounty?"

Greef chuckled, "I was wondering when you would get to that. Bounty is set at 10 million credits."

Dyn pulled his eyes off the bounty puck and looked at Greef, then looked back down at the puck. "Someone must really want him dead."

"Funny thing about that," Greef said as he leaned closer conspiratorially. "Bounty is only good if he's brought in alive. They don't want any screw-ups or misunderstandings."

Dyn nodded. "That's simple enough, and I'm assuming that's why you held this for me."

Greef smiled. "True, I did save this one for you. But not so simple, since Terz has gone missing." He handed the fob over to Dyn. "His last known point of origin was Takodana, but it's been long enough that he could be anywhere in the system."

"How long has it been?"

"Client says he was last seen two weeks ago."

"Were all the ships scanned for planet skippers before leaving port?"

"They were, and none of them have reported seeing Terz. That doesn't necessarily mean he hasn't left."

Dyn looked from the puck to the fob and sat back in his seat. "So how do I know he's even still alive. I might find a dead target and the bounty will be worthless."

Greef frowned, frustrated. "Look Mando, this is a high profile target and the people who want him will pay a pretty penny for him. He could be dead, but their intel suggests otherwise. It's more likely that he went into hiding."

"Or he's dead," Dyn replied, unmoved.

Greef rapped his knuckles on the table. "Even still, Takodana isn't that far away, and if you find him dead you won't walk away with nothing."

Dyn sat up straight again. "What do you mean?"

Greef clenched and unclenched his jaw. "The client acknowledges that he may be dead, and for hard physical proof they are willing to pay a hundred-thousand credits, which we are splitting." Greef looked expectantly at Dyn before continuing. "Although with his death they say that the manufacture of the drug should have ground to a halt. They badly want him alive, but if he's dead then they have a second request: Find any associates he may have and have bring them in. They are especially interested in those who know how to manufacture the drug."

"So it's a rival gang?"

Greef folded his arms. "I assumed so. I didn't ask, it's against the guild code."

"And if I bring in these associates?"

"one million credits for associates with knowledge of manufacturing, additional five million if they are able to deliver a viable product."

Dyn nodded. "That's a hell of a payday. This drug must be making serious waves." 

Greef nodded. "It's making big waves on Takodana and not all of them good. Be careful Mando." 

Dyn stood, taking the fob with the last known location of the target before leaving. "Good luck Mando!" Greef shouted after him.

Dyn walked down several dusty side streets, doubling back several times to make sure he wasn't being followed. After backtracking and doubling back he at last ducked inside a nondescript doorway that led down a series of sub-steps to a steel bolted door. Dyn made several quick knocks and waited. The door eventually opened and he was let inside.

The subterranean dwelling had been carved out of desert rock, and Dyn had to walk down several long halls before he at last came to a wider doorway; the emblem of the Mandalorian stood out menacingly above his head, an ancient symbol of his order. After a few hundred feet he at last reached a smaller room containing an anvil and smelting equipment. Another Mandalorian, wearing Beskar armor and covered in furs, knelt on a small rug in the center of the room, and he knelt opposite her.

"What have you brought us?" she intoned.

Dyn silently took out the Republic credits he had collected from Greef and placed them on the metal disc set between them. "Republic credits," he said through his helmet.

The Armorer took most of the credits and tucked them within the folds of her clothes. "These will do. Our cause is not without expense. This will keep us for a time." She looked up. "Have you run across any Beskar?"

"No."

"Pity," she said as she got to her feet. "Watch for it in your travels, we are eager to get it back within the fold."

"I will watch and take back our blood right."

"This is the way," intoned the Armorer.

"This is the way," echoed Dyn.

Once outside the armory, Dyn made his way to a small, solitary room where he was able to remove his armor take rest before departing for Takodana.

A quiet knock at the door made him grab his helmet and strap on his armor before answering. "Come."

The door opened to reveal another Mandalorian, larger than Dyn, with more Beskar than he currently had. The Mandalorian loomed full in the doorway.

"I heard you settled nicely with the Armorer, that those credits will keep us provisioned, for a time."

"You heard right," Dyn said as he strapped on the last piece of armor. "At least until the next bounty."

The bigger man nodded. "Food is ready in the mess. When do you leave?

Dyn got up tiredly. "Soon."

The other man moved aside to let him pass and together they both walked out towards the kitchens.

The two Mandalorians entered a kitchen hall where several others were gathering stew before leaving for their private quarters.

As the two got in line they grabbed a couple battered metal bowls and waited as a cook, similarly clad, ladled hot stew into their bowls. "Any new foundlings?" Dyn asked.

The Cook looked up from the pot he was stirring. "Two, actually. A boy and a girl, brother and sister."

"That's a shame," The larger man said.

"Aye, only one will achieve rank," replied the Cook. "But the other will know a better life than what they had before."

"This is the way," the bigger man said.

"This is the way," the other two echoed.

After supper, Dyn removed his armor and slept. The mattress was hard, as was his pillow. The room had no effects other than a door for privacy. Ever since Mandalore had been exterminated by the empire the remnants of the once proud race had been forced to settle on planets throughout the galaxy. In fact the Mandalorian's had been pushed so close to extinction that they had opened their secretive order to outsiders. Foundlings were the future, and the great order of Mandalore was now more than a race, or an order, it was a creed. They survived now only because they took what was offered and because they raised foundlings, regardless of race. "This was the way" Dyn thought, at least for now. Eventually the Mandalorian people would go back to Mandalore and reclaim their ancestral world. Those of other races adopted into the order would fight alongside them, of course. That dream only happened one bounty at a time. Dyn pushed his head further into his pillow and shut his eyes.

At dawn, Dyn strapped on his armor and left the enclave. Once on the Razorcrest he fired up the engines and checked his weapons systems. After confirming that everything was in order he took out the bounty puck and placed it on the dashboard. "Alright, Terz. Where are you," he muttered. Dyn fired up his engines and left the atmosphere, the holographic image of Terz Harat staring sightlessly towards him as he set a course for Takodana.


	2. Old Contacts

Din Djarin set down his Razor Crest on a helipad outside of Snu Lake, near Maz's castle.

Stepping off the flight deck, Din headed towards the castle, his helmet scan revealing no threat among the pines and ferns that made up Takodana. Of course, this was only one small area of the entire planet. It had endured throughout the war between the Rebellion and the Empire by remaining a neutral territory, which is why it still supported life, and those who were on the run from both sides.

Din walked up to the old fortress and was quickly stopped by the bouncer before the door. Of course, along with everything else Maz did, there was a price simply to get inside, and she kept "open tabs" for those who frequented her establishment. Din flashed a card and the bouncer moved away. If he had to pay eighty Republic Credits every time he wanted to go see a contact at the establishment then he would have gone broke long ago. Din grabbed a Croatian Blue Ale and headed for the Dorian booth - a special, completely private booth specifically reserved for Mandalorians to drink in peace and not break their code.

Inside the booth was an audio only actuator that allowed the booth recipient to call anyone they needed to speak with. The table also had a drink replicator, so that they didn't need to go to the bar to get another. The drink replicator was a nice touch, but unnecessary, as Mandalorian's as a rule only ever had one drink, and remained sober in public. Din downed his quaffed his ale in a few large gulps and flipped the mug over when he was finished.

Din dialed his first contact, a mousy little man who hung around the major port hubs on the far side of the planet.

"Durgar, are you there?"

The audio signal crackled and buzzed, and eventually Durgar answered. "Mando? Mando is that you?" said a slightly nervous voice on the line.

Din leaned forward. "Is everything alright Durgar? You sound tense." 

Durgar laughed into the microphone, which only amplified his unease. "Oh, well, you know. Nothing too crazy. Well everything's crazy. The docks have exploded, literally, with gang activity. TechTarn is in a state of emergency with droids going absolutely nuts off of some new drug."

Bingo. 

"Is this new drug Lift?" Din asked.

"Lift? Yeah Lift is the stuff, it's street name at least. It's starting to go by its other name, Exo, because it's literally an extra-solar substance."

Din let that sink in. "The drug is extra-solar?"

"Yeah." Durgar said through the comm. "Not just extra solar, extra system solar." "Word is it was found in the Unknown quadrant out past Vera Prime."

"How is it being manufactured?" 

"I don't know. I don't want to know. I'm actually taking a trip to go see my family on Tatooine, maybe an extended vacation if you know what I mean. The gangs have been at each other's throats trying to get control of the stuff. It's everywhere."

"Have you heard of a guy named Terz Harat?" Din asked.

"No, should I have?" 

Din sighed. Nothing is ever easy. " No I guess not, word is getting around that he made the stuff."

Durgar coughed. "I never heard that. I never heard that. I wouldn’t be surprised if this guy is face down in a ditch somewhere. Or spaced. This stuff has caused havoc here, half the city is shut down and quarantined. I've got to get going myself."

Din pinched his nose and sighed. "Alright, be careful and remember to watch your back."

"Yeah sure, my back." Said Durgar. "You too, and I wouldn't come visit this place if I were you. Things are really out of control here."

Din switched off the link and made another call, this time to a small-time mob boss that operated in Maz's network.

"Tzing, it's Mando."

"Mando, it's been a while since I've heard from you." A gruff voice sounded over the comm. "You calling usually means a body count, not just for the target, but for the folks around you as well."

"It usually goes that way."

"Well what do you want?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Terz Harat? Apparently he created the drug Exo."

The line stayed silent.

"Tzing, did you hear me?"

After a long pause Tzing spoke. "I'm not interested. I don't want to have anything to do with Exo, I'm not a drug dealer. I want nothing to do with it."

"What about shipment? Where is it being shipped out of, and where is it made?"

"I don't want anything to do with it Mando. If you need some hits done, or some petty thievery then lets talk, but don't call me again about Exo, I want nothing to do with it."

The line went dead.

Mando sighed in frustration and replaced his helmet before opening his booth and stepping out.

He did a quick survey of the room. Maz herself was at the bar serving drinks and making small talk to her patrons. Din counted at least fifteen people watching her for signs of trouble. Maz was well protected, it seemed, in her domain. Also probably because she was friendly as hell.

"Why not." Din muttered to himself.

He walked up to the bar and took a seat.

"Hello Mando," said Maz as she prepped a drink for a customer.

"You never come back for seconds, you must need to talk."

Mando shouldered his rifle and bent forward towards her. "I need information, it's about the new drug that is causing waves southside."

Maz nodded, not looking at Mando as she made her drink. "I've heard all about it, though it's not my operation." 

"Unknown to most of the people here I don't have absolute control of the entire planet." She looked at him and smiled. "Yet."

"I've heard it was picked up from the Unknown quadrant, and that the creator of the stuff has gone missing."

"No doubt he's the one on your puck." Maz said conspiratorially. "I'm afraid I don't have any contacts southside who would be of use to you." Maz thought about it as she handed a drink across the bar. "Although there is a droid. He maintains a low profile, but likes to collect rumors and gossip. He might have some information for you."

"I hate droids."

Maz squinted at him through her glasses. "I'd get used to them if I were you, this drug is specifically designed to target them."

"I also heard it affected humanoids."

"Pure rumor, the droid I've spoken to says it affects droids profoundly, and the denizens of Technocity will do anything to get their hands on an infected droid."

"Is it a drug or a tech virus?"

"Both? Either?" Maz shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I do know it will cause incalculable harm if it is allowed to get off planet. So far it's new, and the docks have been destroyed by a rival gang to keep in on-world. But with each passing day rumor of it spreads and the threat of it leaving the planet grows larger, you being here is a testament to that, and once that happens, there is no stopping it."

Maz gave out a few more drinks to several patrons. "To that end, you have my assistance, should you need it." She passed Mando a gold chip card. "You can use this to get through doors otherwise locked to you, and there is a communication button on it that will allow you contact directly with me. The droid you want to seek out is an old ME-8D9, they're good droids, the one you're looking for goes by the nickname Mate, Good luck Mando."

Din tucked the chip into his pocket before turning and heading back towards his ship. He had left Maz's Castle and was about halfway to the helipad when several men intercepted him and blocked his path.

"You a Mandalorian?" One of them asked.

"Want to find out?" replied Din.

"If you're looking for the people involved in Lift, look no further."

A giant man walked forward, and Din placed his hand next to his blaster.

"Here." The big man opened his fist to reveal several credits, several million credits.

Din looked from the money to the man and back to the money.

"What's this for?"

"It's for you, to deem your contract fulfilled." The man said through a mess of teeth.

"How much is that?" Din still hadn't made a move to take it.

"Three million credits."

"I'm being paid ten million to be involved."

The shorter of the two stepped forward. "We understand this. We also understand that this is part of a much larger issue you want no part in. You're just a bounty hunter, and where you're going things can get hairy, even for a Mandalorian. street gangs will be all over you and your armor in seconds. Is that Beskar?

Din motioned to his helmet. 

"At any rate." the little man continued. "You don't want trouble, we don't want trouble. Our employer is willing to give you three million just to walk away. Go back to Arvala or Mandalore and enjoy an early retirement."

Din considered this. "I already have the puck, I'm not sure if you've heard, but Mandalorian's never cut contracts."

The small man was unimpressed. "Think of this as just another bounty, one that directly intercedes the other."

The two parties stared at each other for several seconds.

"Tell you what." The small man pulled a handful of credits out of his vest and dumped them in the bigger goon's outstretched hand. "I've just upped the offer to six million credits."

"Holding out on me, huh?" Din said, stalling for time.

The smaller man shrugged. "Do we have a deal?"

Din looked at the big man, whose outstretched hand suddenly held more credits.

Six million credits to just walk away…

Din grabbed his blaster and shot the big man before he could react, credits spilling out of his limp hand to cover the ground. The smaller man shouted "Deal's off!" as he turned and leapt behind some nearby rocks.

Din dropped to the ground and rolled as two blaster shots fired off behind him. He came up from the roll and shot both goons.

"Who sent you? Who are you working for? Do they have Terz Harat?"

The small man replied quietly from behind the rock outcropping.

"I don't know anything OK. I was just asked to pay you some money to walk away, and if that didn't work then to take you out."

"Who are you working for?"

The smaller man peeked around the outcropping nervously. "If I tell you they'll probably kill me."

"Not my problem."

"I work for a group that's…" The smaller man never got to finish his sentence, as halfway through a blaster shot fired, catching the little man through the head and throwing him backwards, dead on the ground.

"Son of a-!" Din turned and saw the assassin jump on a speeder bike and disappear into the forest.

"Ok, they want to play it hard. We'll play it hard."

Din jumped into the Razor Crest and took off above the trees.

"Come on out you slime ball." He said as he set the computer to scan for humanoid life.

Under the canopy, a fast moving humanoid showed up as a red blip on his radar.

"Now I've got you." Din fired several shots from his blaster cannons, the first two hits missed the mark by several feet. Causing the speeder to veer wildly to avoid being hit. A quick adjustment had the man back in his sights, the second shot would have been dead on, except that he hit a tree where the man was supposed to be.

Just as Din had lined up for a final shot the man disappeared off the radar.

"No, no, no!" He shouted as he jumped back into the pilot seat and moved around towards the last known location of the speeder. The Hartok Mountains loomed large in his field of vision, and he realized the assassin must have made it to some sort of cave before he had a chance to fire another shot. The mountains were a known warren of caves and were common passages for smugglers and thieves. The network was said to be planet wide. It would take days, if ever, to find the assassin now.

Din kicked his foot against the Razor Crest as he set a new course for Technocity.


End file.
